Ruto Uzumaki:Once More
by Tsuyoru Tatsuya
Summary: Orochimaru betrays Konoha and takes over Sasuke's body, destroying the 5 hidden villages. The gods decide to send Naruto back to correct all the wrongs. With a new summon, what will this mean for Konoha? Advance Elemental Releases! Chakra Chain! Shari/Rinnegan! Naruto. NaruXHarem. OP Naruto (who would not appear to be such due to limiting seals he would apply seals and all)
1. Prologue

Hello guys, Tsuyoru Tatsuya here. Had to find a way to pay back the few readers I have for the extremely late updates on my other stories, so here is my first Naruto fanfic. I have no excuses for the update rate on my stories, but currently I am in class 12, so I wont be able to write much, so the updates will remain slow for this academic year(2018-19). The update rate will increase from next year, and I guess I should be able to complete one or two of my stories by the next to next year.

Naruto is basically badass and extremely overpowered. There is a single concept I have borrowed from _'Bleach'_ , the zanpakuto. In here a few swords will have spirits, other than that that it's completely different from a Zanpakuto.

Pairing:

Future Naruto/Mei/Kushina/Pakura

Past Naruto/Hinata/Ino/fem. Haku/Temari/Kin/Tayuya/Anko/Yakumo/ Kurama(fem.kyuubi)/Samui/Shion(priestess)/Yugito/ Nibi/Koyuki Kazahana/ a few O.C.'s

Gaara/Matsuri(too cute to resist)

Shino/Fuu(female bugs release a pheromone which attracts their male counterparts)

Shikamaru/O.C.(too troublesome to explain)

Lee/Karin(one with next to no chakra, other from a clan known for their massive chakra reserves)

Itachi/Ayame/Shizune(Uchiha C.R.A.)

Choji/karui(canon)

Kiba/O.C.

Konohamaru/Hanabi(too cut to resist)

Sasuke/Chidori(he seriously uses the move a bit too much, and I really don't like him(as proved in previous chapters) and therefore no 'real' pairings for him, Sasuke/Sakura would still be there but in a way not many would expect)

If you want more girls to be added, just P.M. me, along with the why should I add them message.

Rating will increase with time as story gets more bloody, and then the lemons will follow making it M rated.

 **-)]X[(-**

 **Ruto Uzumaki:Once more**

 **Prologue:**

There was nothing around him. No lights, no space. Absolutely nothing.

All he could feel was immense pain. Pain and sadness. For what, he did not know. He felt empty, like his existence lost all of it's purpose. Hell, he didn't even know if he was existing at all. Did he have a name? Everything blurred together as he floated through a world of nothingness, a void where the concept of time did not exist, but yet feeling like he spent more time here than he should have.

He knew that he lived once, that he used to have a purpose, that once he was important for someone. He knew that the loneliness he was feeling wasn't always there.

Thoughts of that person were the only thing keeping him conscious. Who was he? Where was he? What happened to him? Was he a man or a woman? He tried to remember but everytime it seemed that he was starting to remember something, the void just sucked it in. He wasn't even sure that this person had ever even lived. Maybe this was another illusion. Another Genjutsu from the accursed Sharingan.

But what was a Sharingan? Or what was a Genjutsu for that matter? Could it be that his memory was returning?

What was he thinking about? Oh right, the damn pain.

There was nothing around him. No lights, no space. Absolutely nothing...

This was the only thing he could think of, over and over again. But maybe this was just another illusion? Perhaps he was just waiting for death, but he couldn't move on? Could it be that this feeling he was felt, that it was worth to wait, that something would come up soon, was nothing more than just that, a feeling? Could it be that he was just wasting time? Maybe he should go on… maybe he lost his purpose after all...

He wanted to give up. He just wanted to die. All he ever wanted was to let go of this miserable existence. He was desperate, waiting for something to happen, for that precious someone to save him. But he couldn't. The void sucked in all his motor capabilities. It was like he was frozen inside a giant block of cement. But what was cement?

Oh forget it. Let's just focus on the pain. The immense pain, as if there were acids dissolving his body, but it was reforming at an even faster rate. It was a never-ending cycle.

Oh how he wished he could just die like a normal person. But he knew that he was already dead. He was inside the Shinigami's stomach after all.

Little did he know, that the change he always hoped for was about to happen soon. Something was about to change, and he was about to be in the middle of that, the center of that change, like he had always been.

As he continued to float through his personal hell, he stared to feel again. He felt his body, his hands, and not just his mind and his thoughts. At first the feeling was numb, and he thought his mind was playing with him, and he'd lost his sanity for good. But it got more intense, and he could move his fingers soon. _His_ fingers, _his_ hands and feet! Not just a thought about them, but the actual thing. He felt like he could explode with joy, and his hopes rose, maybe he could escape soon.

As he started to move his body, and feel every muscle running beneath a smooth layer of skin, with still open wounds decorating his arms and torso, some bigger that others, he also felt them healing even as he was looking at them.

He yet was blind to what was happening around him, so he couldn't see the light that crept trough the darkness and chased it away slowly. With the light came the warmth. The warmth of having a loved one in your arms. The warmth one got knowing that they were safe. And after what he had been through, it felt like heaven. Little did he know how true that was.

Struggling to breath, he opened his senses to these new experiences. He felt the energy that floated around him, and protected him from the dark which kept on receding from the light. _'Chakra'_ He instinctively knew what it was.

It felt like there was someone else as well… no not just one person, or thing. There were more… He couldn't exactly point out how many it were, but confusion started to rise when he felt where those presences came from.

Deep inside, within the deepest and darkest parts of his soul. There were beings living inside of him. From the way these energies felt they weren't evil, because they pretty much felt the same way he felt at this very moment. Empty, Confused and in a lot of pain.

Wondering what was about to happen he welcomed the beings inside of him. It was like turning on a switch, but you didn't know it was there. All of sudden he felt a deep connection with these beings, they understood every of his thoughts and feelings, they were his best friends, his only friends now.

With the acceptance of his new, or maybe they are old, friends, the energy floating around him started to get more intense, and it rose continuous, reaching higher and higher levels. Even though he didn't feel any other energy to compare with, he knew that this was strong, and incredibly so! This energy felt calm and steady, but even sadness and frustration were mixed into that. Another thing was that dark taint it had. Even in a state of complete silence and ease it felt so dangerous, like it could kill you with an instant.

He was so fascinated by this, that he continued to study it, happy for the feeling he got, and enjoying the warmth, because he didn't know how long it would last, and when the darkness came back to torture him again with its emptiness and cold.

After a few minutes, he notice his surroundings. He was in some sort of a grand hall. Like the one used by kings to house a court.

And there were people here. Four to be exact. One was an extremely beautiful lady wearing a red kimono, with flower patterns woven with the finest silk, which did nothing to hide her regal figure. She had her black hair in a bun, with her doe shaped, black coloured eyes looking at him with compassion and sadness. She shone with a brilliance comparable to that of the sun. Then there was a person with purple skin and a sword on his waist. He wore necklace made of rosary beads along with a white kimono(1). He had an angry snarl on his face, like one of his precious treasures was lost, and as if he was being made to do something he did not want to do His very existence seemed to suck in the light around him. There was another woman with black hair, but she had white kimono which was red on inside. She also carried a golden sword. The last person present over there had something which looked like an odd combination between a hat and a crown which covered his hair, but he had an extremely long beard which reached from his head to around his waist. He wore a white kimono(God, what was with them and the colour white?) with a red Obi.

"Naruto Uzumaki" a voice said. He was so startled that he jumped at the sudden interruption to his observations. Looking around, he saw that no-one had moved their lips.

"You have been summoned here because the mortal world as well as the pure world are in danger of collapsing on themselves." It was now that he found out that the voice was speaking inside his head. "The balance of the living and dead souls has been destroyed due to Orochimaru's rampage."

Everything came rushing back to him at that name. Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sannin. The only sannin left alive. That bastard had worked out a deal with Sasuke and started to live in his body, just like kurama inside him, and then proceeded onto killing every person Naruto held dear to himself, meaning the whole of Konoha, along with his family, in front of him, and he couldn't do shit as he couldn't move because he had to use organic metal to regrow his arm after the Shodai's cells had started mutating and then Orochimaru had used Gogyo Fuin to cut him out of his chakra completely.

Fortunately, both of them had already sent their Yin/Yang chakra(whih beloged to Asura and Indra)to Rikudō Sennin. Who knows what that bastard might have done with that power.

Orochimaru had taken that time to attack him and place a paralysis seal upon him. When he was able to move again, he went strait to fight Orochimaru, but lost bitterly when suddenly he activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, which took a lot of chakra from his already low reserves due to making his new arm.

Tsunade, one of the dozen or so survivors, had died fighting Sakura after she tried to go to Sasuke, to be with him, already having forgiven him for killing their daughter, and tending to Naruto's injuries, due to chakra exhaustion and blood loss.

He had then used one of the forbidden seals of the Uzumaki clan, one which can slow down time to almost stop. Once activated, the Bijus(who had all come to him after they got to know what had happened) had kept it activated for two year, while he made 10 million clones to practice everything he knew, after which he kept it activated for another four months so that they could recover their chakra.

Man wasn't he grateful to have been practicing with the chakra chains, Mokuton(Advance releases are not Kekki Genkai, and he brought back the _Shodaime_ with **Edo Tensai** to help out) and better chakra control so that he could do jutsu without handsigns which the Sharingan couldn't copy.

He practiced Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu(both of which he was a natural at, he was an Uzumaki for god's sake), the new jutsu he made(knowingly and accidentally), mastering the 5 chakra nature along with Yoton and Inton(benefits of Rinnegan), made a new taijutsu style by mixing Lee's style, the Gentle fist of the Hyuuga, the Interceptor Fist of the Uchiha, and some other techniques into his own style, along with adapting it to work to it's maximum effect only when chakra of all 5 natures was pushed into the moves. He also practiced with sharingan, Mangekyo and Rinnegan, along with kinjutsus(though he had to use **Edo** **Tensai** on a sound nin to bring back Tobirama Senju to help with that).

Overall, within 2 days he had trained for over 20 million years. He got out of the alternate dimension created by the seal after 2 days, but it was already too late. All the five great hidden villages were no more. Only the Kage remained, who all joined for the fight against Orochimaru.

Even after all this prepration, they were barely able to beat him. After the Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Kazekage(Kiri was destroyed the same way pain turned konoha into a hole in the ground, nobody survived) used the last of their chakra to bind him in one place, after which he used the **Shiki Fujin** to seal him up.

He was brought out of his flashback by the booming voice in his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we have decided that you will go back to the past to save the world. You must stop Orochimaru before he takes over Sasuke Uchiha's body, or if he does, then you would have to kill him. We can't afford for past events to go on as they did.

You would be sent back in time, where you are still a child. Think carefully before you make any move, as it can have severe repercussions. The Shinigami will help you in your quest. In that regards, you would sign a summoning contract with the Shinigami.

Now tell us about the name you would choose in this new life and sign it in the contract." The Shinigami stepped forward with a contract in his hand, which he held out to him to sign.

 _'That's a lot to take in at once'_ He thought as he closed his eyes to be able to think it through.

He would be able to save his friends, Sasuke would not have to go to that pedophile snake bastard. Baa-Chan would not have to die. Jiji and Ero-Sennin would still be alive. He might even be able to save Haku and Zabuza. He may even provide them a home at konoha. Itachi wont have to live in isolation to protect his brother. Nagato and Konan would still be alive, and who knows what else. It was definately a nice thing, but would his heart be able to take it? The sight of his loved ones who didn't even know him. It sure was troublesome.

After some time, opened his eyes, ready for his life. After years of wondering he knew his name;

"Ruto Uzumaki"

He was back, and this time he would save everyone.

 **-)]X[(-**

 **1)** I dont know about the name of the clothes that the Buddhist gods wear, so I am sorry if I offended anyone by writing anything wrong, but I honestly don't know much about them.


	2. Uncle?

All right guys some of the reviews are helpful while the others are not. I mean, come on, there are over a hundred thousand Naruto fanfics on just this site. The plotline is bound to get repeated at some point. You can't keep on crying over this. Suck it up and atleast read the first 5 or 6 chapters before deciding that you want to badmouth it.

 **-)]X[(-**

Person Speaking "Hello"

Thoughts _'Hello'_

Scene change ' **-)]X[(** -'

Change of POV ' **-{]X[}-** '

Jutsu " **Kage** **Bunshin** "

Biju speak " ** _Bastard_** "

Long range communication " _Hello_ "

(Supposed to be) funny scene -X-X-X-X-X-X-

 **Uncle?**

As soon as he opened his eyes, he knew that he had made the right choice. He had been reborn on the same hill he had died. Looking around to see Konoha as it had been before being destroyed time and time again due to the wars.

The bright blue sky with a few clouds drifting by, the fresh air coming from the forest around the village created by the _Shodaime_ , the Hokage monument which could easily be seen from such a distance with only 4 faces. Seeing the face of his father, he couldn't help but feel stupid. Even a blind person could see the similarity between the two, and then there were the shinobi of Konoha, who were called the strongest in all the hidden villages, who still couldn't see that. Man, come on. Even the so called _'All Seeing Eye'_ of the Hyuuga clan couldn't connect the dots.

 _'Looks like it is time'_ He thought to himself as he started running across town, on the rooftops to avoid the crowd which were starting to gather around the shops.

While running accross the rooftops, he saw a blond boy of around 8 in bright 'kill me' orange jumpsuit, with an arrogant smirk on his whiskered face as well as the Uzumaki clan symbol on his arm and back.

 _'Urgghhh... Did I look that bad? No wonder Sakura never paid any attention to me. At least it helps that all this was just the facade I had created to save myself from the villagers.'_ He thought while making a mental note to make the boy drop the facade some times so it wouldn't become a part of his identity, like it beacme a part of Ruto's. He slightly shook his head and headed for the Hokage Tower.

Once he reached near to it, he started thinking about the ways he could meet the Hokage personally while strolling across the road.

After thinking for a few minutes(which caused his brain to overheat), his childish side kicked just as he remembered about his dad's special kunai inside the office.

Throwing all thoughts of caution out the figurative window, he focussed on the kunai and used **Hiraishin** (Flying Thunder God) to teleport right in front of the _Sandaime_ , when he was in the middle of a very important task...Reading his Icha-Icha.

All his thoughts of how he would cope up with seeing his grandfather in all but blood were forgotten at that moment as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

With a yell of "PERVERT", he snatched the book out of his hands and did a small fire jutsu, and the book dissapeared in a ball of flames.

It was only then that the old Hokage noticed the new arrival in his office.

"Who are you?" he asked as the ANBU dropped down from god knows where they were hiding, with their swords drawn and placed on his throat.

Ruto just flared up a bit of the Kyuubi's Chakra in response.

Hiruzen Sarutobi may be old, but he was not a fool. There was a reason the people called him _'The Professor'_ afterall. He immediately connected the dots between the appearance of this strange man who looked an awful lot like Minato, except for his hair and the whisker marks on his face, and the Kyuubi chakra and knew who he was. His jaw was hanging open from the shock of his identity. But it was true, the Kyuubi chakra confirmed it.

Getting his shock under control, he ordered his ANBU

"Leave us alone"

"But sir-" one silver haired ANBU began to say, only to be cut off by the Hokage,

"Do you think that I, the Hokage, would not be able to hold my own against some stranger?"

Even when nobody could see their faces, they knew the uncertainty by their body positions.

"If you want, then you can stay Inu, but the rest need to leave."

Breathing a sigh of relief that their leader was safe, as none could take on Hiruzen _'The Professor'_ Sarutobi and Sharingan no Kakashi at the same time, they all started to leave the room.

"I am not to be disturbed for anything right now" The Hokage said before they closed the door.

"You can remove the mask Kakashi-san. Your hair gives you away anyway."

"Shall we talk now?"

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he launched off in his story, telling them everything that happened during and after his graduation from the academy. As the story went on, both of his audience's jaws were slowly making their way down to the floor. If seen from outside, it would seem as if they had learned how to dislocate their bones and move them with the help of their chakra(which might be true in case of the older man, he is said to have mastered all the jutsu of the hidden leaf). It might have been a funny scene, were it not such a serious conversation.

 **-)]X[(-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi knew that he was old. A bit too old to be the Hokage if you asked him.

Last night had just confirmed this fact.

He, the Hokage, had not been able to stop his advisers and Danzo from giving a child the mission to kill members of his own clan.

He knew it was necessary, that they were planning a coup which would take a lot more lives, but placing the burden of killing your own family on a young teenager? That was just horrible.

And then there was the fact that an outside party had killed the rest of the clan. Young Itachi had done all he could to save Sasuke, but had taken it a bit too far and ended up sending him into coma due to the stress of being caught in the Tsukoyomi.

Then his absurd request to go after that person all alone, to be declared a missing nin to save konoha the trouble of coming up with a cover story.

And now this man sitting in front of him, claiming to be Naruto Uzumaki from the future.

He wanted to believe him, he really did. They looked the same, their DNA matched, he knew things that he had only told to Naruto, but he was still wary.

Time-travel, who would want to believe such a thing?

He knew that he was the one who came to this conclusion, but still...

And so he had called Inoichi for help. And here they were, in the Torture and Interrogation department, with Inoichi going through the his memories to confirm the story the man had told him.

Those memories were even worse than the story, which were already enough to make the ever stoic Kakashi weep for the poor boy, who was his legal brother. He could just wonder what had driven him to tell the council that the Kyuubi was sealed inside the boy and not been killed as the whole village thought. It had made the boy's life a living hell. And it was all his fault.

And now all he could do was sit by and watch the results of his mistakes.

 **-)]X[(-**

After Inoichi had collaborated for all the facts the man had told, they were back again in the Hokage's Office, when Kakashi raised a question which even Sarutobi had.

"That was an interesting life you had Uzumaki-san, but why did you want me to be here as well?"

"Please call me Ruto Kakashi-sensei. I was never good with formalities. As for the why, well I would need a cover story. I thought of saying that I had gone on many long term missions, all of them had a danger of failure due to how famous I was, so I made a memory seal, which replaced any and all memories about me and compelled people to destroy the data they had on me. Everyone was effected by this except you, the Hokage, Minato and Kushina. I also need you to collaborate for one of my 'missions', as you are the one closest to the one I would have to rescue from Iwa."

Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard this. He was no fool, his mental gears spun rapidly and came across the image of the only person he could be reffering to. Afterall the number of people he was close to could be counted on one hand. But it could not be, could it? She had died right? Afterall, how could one survive a hand going through her chest?

Frightened of what the answer may be, he asked in a quivering voice

"W-Who are you t-talking about Ruto-san?"

"Rin Nohara"

And just like that, the mighty Sharingan no Kakashi collapsed on the floor weeping like an orphan who had been told that their parents were alive and coming to take them.

"She does have the 3-tails sealed inside of her, but only the Yin part, just like Naruto have the Yang part, while I have the Yin-Kyuubi inside me. That day she was not the one you killed, it was one of those White Zetsu clones. No-one can see through their henge. The only way to identify them is by their emotions, which only a very skilled Uzumaki sensor, or the 9-tails Jinjuriki can sense.

In the future, the Tsuchikage sent Rin back to Konoha in prisoner exchange in order to strengthen the alliance between the villages.

People couldn't go near your house for a few days after that if they wanted to keep their innocence intact. You were pretty loud Kakashi-sensei, You also gave me and... me and Hinata a lot of material to work with for the next few books of Icha-Icha..."He took a few deep breaths to calm himself enough to continue with the next part of the story. Then he continued in a jittery voice, "When she became pregnant, you decided to step down as the 6th Hokage, making me your successor. It was then that Sasuke/Orochimaru decided to strike. He knew that the seal would grow weaker during childbirth, so he attacked the outpost where she was giving birth, where I was born.

Both, she and the child died, and Orochimaru sealed the 3-tails into Sasuke's body. You lost yourself in your anger and rushed forward to kill him. He took advantage of this and killed you."

At this point he was almost hyperventilating. He drank some water from the glass kept in front of him to calm down. Kakashi had reigned in his emotions and was sitting on the seat next to him with his emotionless mask in place. Ruto took another deep breath before continuing

"Right now she is a civilian who works at their hospital. She lost her memories in the war. I would need you to come with me to be able to get her out of there."

Sarutobi seemed to be considering his words. After a few minutes, he said

"You said 'missions', in plural. You plan a few more of these right?"

"Yes. I can use my future knowledge to say that I was spying on other villages. Well I can also take another mission to take back the body of Hizashi Hyuuga. Kumo had preserved his body to be given back to us. The plan was made by the Sandaime Raikage, but by the time Hizashi reached Kumo, he was dead and his son had taken his place as Yondaime Raikage A. He wanted peaceful situations between the two but wanted to wait for the right opportunity to send him back."

The _Sandaime_ had his jaw hanging loose for the second time that day.

"But that is not. what our primary concern should be. Orochimaru had used **Edo Tensai** to bring back the previous Hokage during the chunin exams. We would have to bring them back before him so that he cannot force them to do his bidding. Jiji, can you bring me 6 death row inmates, Advisor Danzo Shimura along with Kabuto Yakushi and his teammates? Right now I can only bring back the _Shodaime_ , the _Nidaime_ , kaa-san and Mito-sama. According to the contract with the Shinigami, I would need the sacrifice of 2 souls to bring back one. And I would need the sacrifice of a follower of Jashin to release dad's soul."

The Sarutobi clan head called in the ANBU with a sort of a seal he had under the desk, and relayed him his orders.

"Now the issue about my appearance. I cannot henge to look different as the Byakugan or the Sharingan could easily see through it. So either I could use the facial makeup kits of the ANBU or I could be introduced as one of Naruto's relatives."

"The second one would be better. We can introduce you as Minato and Kushina's cousin. No-one would be able to question it as you look a lot like them."

"Then we should start with the preparations for the ritual."

"I am sorry to disturb both of you," Kakashi said, "but shouldn't we go somewhere we can't be seen? It wouldn't do good to have the people see the shinigami appear in the Hokage tower"

"You are right Kakashi, maybe we should go to training ground 44, or 67. Both of them are nearly abandoned this time of the year." said the Hokage.

After writing a note for the ANBU, the three of them left for the forests near the outskirts of Konoha.

 **-)]X[(-**

Kabuto was feeling something he had not felt for many years. He was Nervous. Nervous because he and his teammates, the three spies his Lord Orochimaru had placed inside Konoha, were summoned by the Hokage.

He had turned genin the same year. How could he be caught so fast. It made no sense. Lord Orochimaru's briefing told him that the _Sandaime_ was just an old fool without a backbone. He couldn't have figured it out. He had taken all the necessary steps to conceal himself while searching for information.

He wasn't even sure that he could fight his way out of this if he was truly caught. His skills were high chunin level at best right now.

Then he noticed six inmates who he knew were on death row and Danzo. He knew that the only thing that connected all of the people over here was Orochimaru-sama, but then what about the six inmates? Just what was happening here?

His musings were cut short as they arrived at training ground 67. _'The haunted ground'_ as it was called by the shinobi. Nobody had used these training grounds after the _Nidaime_ had used it to train his students.

"Hokage-sama" he said while bowing low.

It was then that he detected something abnormal. His eyes widened as he felt a presence just behind him. But before he could do anything to warn his teammates, he felt the person's palm striking his neck, and then there was just darkness.

 **-{]X[}-**

Ruto had just used one of his best seals, the chakra manipulation seal, to seal all the chakra of the four traitors, they would not be able to access any more of their chakra than was needed to keep their heart beating. This caused them to pass out as they didn't have enough energy to keep themselves conscious.

"What is the meaning of this Sarutobi. And who is he?" Danzo said in his calm voice.

"Don't worry about them. They were all traitors working for Orochimaru and his village Otogakure. I am Ruto Uzumaki. Cousin of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Danzo Shimura, I heard that you have tried to strengthen Konoha's Shinobi force many times after the Kyuubi attack when the educational standards were lowered to increase the quantity of the shinobi we had, but were stopped everytime by the civilian council. Is what I have said till now correct?"Ruto said while making a few discrete hand signs to the other two people who could have interupted him(The 6 inmates were bound and gagged and ANBU were trained to never speak when their superiors were talking).

"That is true. But I have never heard that Minato or Kushina had any living relatives in Konoha" Danzo turned to his old rival in order to confirm this. Seeing that he couldn't get anything from there, he turned back.

"I would have to explain this to the council later on, and I would rather not explain this twice, so please wait until then." Then going a complete 180, he started off on the previous discussion, "According to me, it is a grave mistake to not prepare our young nin for the real world. We shouldn't produce shinobi in sheer numbers as it makes the power of the nin drop. Currently we are making the students learn the basics at the academy and then leave the Jonin's to pick up the slack. Due to this, the shinobi are never able to realise their true potential.

I also heard that you have taken counter measures in secret, your ROOT is an excellent example. But what you are doing has a drawback Danzo. If a person operates without emotions even in daily life, then our potential customers would be too scared to give us another chance to serve them. That is why I have a proposal for you.

We can train our shinobi in a way in which they would be able to show emotions in normal life but put them under lock and key during missions. That is what most of the heroes of war, Like the _Shodai_ , the _Nidaime,_ the _White Fang,_ the _Yellow Flash,_ and many others have done. Think about it yourself, there would be more who wouldn't break down due to the stress and we would have more shinobi as a whole.

As for the academy, we can change it's syllabus and teachers. We could have some members of your ROOT to teach at the academy. It would do good to have teachers who have experience about the battlefield to teach the students how to react to a particular situation. We would also have to reevaluate all the shinobi and accordingly reassign their ranks.

You should make your actions for protecting the village public knowledge. It would force atleast some votes from the civilian council to go in our favour."

"That all sounds good, but how are you going to realize this dream? Even if we have the support of the entire shinobi council, the civilian part would never agree to this. They are more stubborn than you think , and they have more votes than the shinobi part as we are missing 4 seats with no Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju or Uchiha over here."

"If it comes to that, then I would come forward. You see, my mother was an Uzumaki, my father was a Namikaze, and some members Clan Senju and Clan Uchiha had once joined in with the Uzumaki for the political power. So we hold 5 votes, counting one from Clan Sarutobi and if we still have a tie of votes, then you can vote in such cases along with the vote of the Hokage right? So we can say that we have 7 votes, that is if you agree." Then as if to confirm his claims, he activated his sharingan, which was in the 3 tomoe state, made a single hand seal, boar, and said,

" **Mokuton:Ringo No Ki No Taito** "

Everybody watched, astounded, as an apple tree grew right in front of them, while an adamantine chain shot out of Ruto's body, wrapped around a branch and pulled it away from the tree. It then proceeded to distribute the apples hanging on it among all those gathered over there, including the two ANBU who were standing guard over the inmates. While others thought that the stranger actually carried Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha genes, Kakashi and Sarutobi were trying their hardest to not laugh. It was just so damn funny. They actually thought that advance release were a Kekkei Genkai. They were told by Ruto that the same could be done with years of practice.

As for the sharingan, they had come to know that the Rikudō sennin's first-born, his daughter had inherited both his Ying and Yang part, unlike his sons in whom it was split equally. It was very hard for an Uzumaki to awaken their sharingan as it required darkness, which the Uzumaki's made sure wasn't present as for them, family came above all else, and an affinity for Yin-release, which they didn't possess. Naruto had awakened his dojutsu after seeing Hinata die and...a few other things. He had awakened the mangekyo when Sasuke/Pedomaru had forced him to relive that moment over and over again in tsukoyomi, and rinnegan after he had mastered Yang release.

Danzo's thoughts were racing. The things this man said sounded really good. The idea to use the retired ROOT agents to teach the children at the academy was brilliant. And if he could do his best to protect Konoha openly it would even be better. He would still sustain his spy network. One could never have too much information. But the man's identity was an enigma. He seemed to be connected to the kyuubi Jinchuriki, if his looks were anything to go by. Their opinion of the way a ninja should be didn't match his but it was tolerable. As long as a ninja didn't show emotion on the field it would suffice. And he had to admit it would be good public relation when the ninjas were seen as humans by the clients. Then they would put in more mission requests. He had even taken care of the problem the Hokage usually faced due to the civilian council. His plan was just brilliant. He had taken care if most of the problems in one stroke, and if there would be any of those minor ones, they could just brute force their way through.

"Yes, I agree to your plan. But what about the Hokage? No offence meant Sarutobi, but you have been turned into a mere figurehead by the council. If you don't grow a backbone soon, then this entire plan would just collapse on itself. You are the Hokage Sarutobi, and this is a ninja village. We follow dictatorship. The council cannot order you around for anything."

"That is pretty easy to solve. ANBU-san, will you please bring the inmates along with thise three over here. Take Kabuto Yakushi to the TI department. Keep him under the highest security, he should not be able to escape. Got it?"

Once the ANBU had left, The blond set to his work. He drew 4 ceremony circles and put 2 people in each. He then proceeded to make some hand-signs they had not seen before. It went as this- Boar, Tiger, Rat, Bird, Snake, Ram, Tiger, Rat, Tiger.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** : **Shinigami** "

There was a blinding flash of light, making it seem like the sun was still out, which disappeared as soon as it appeared. The small group couldn't see anything for a few moments, when their eyesight returned, they saw white spirit with purple arms and a sword in his mouth.

"Shinigami-sama, here are the 8 sacrifices. In exchange for them, return to us Hashirama Senju, his wife Mito Uzumaki-Senju, Tobirama Senju, and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Very well mortal, you may have their souls back after I take the spirits of your offerings."

( **AN:** To preserve the innocence of my readers, I would not be describing what happened during the next 5 minutes.)

Now we get back to the scene unfolding in the clearing. Everyone, except the 8 used as sacrifice for the ritual, were showing each other what their last meal consisted of. Even Ruto who had seen all the horrors of war, and had seen every single person dear to him die in the most gruesome manner, could not help it as he saw the god of death's more sadistic side.

After these 5 minutes, the shinigami disappeared in another flash of light, just as Ruto fell to the ground in pain. Kakashi made to help him, but was waved away by Ruto who soon stood up and made another few hand signs. It looked as if he was making the hand signs for an earth, lightning, and water bunshin followed by the cross of kage bunshin and a few more unknown signs before the area around him started getting crushed by the massive amount of Chakra he was letting out. It was a good thing that he had moved a bit away from them before starting the ritual. They could see four pair of bodies forming in front of him, as an equal number of seals started glowing from underneath his clothes. It said a lot about the brightness of the glow as Ruto was wearing ANBU armour, and a trench coat over it. Then it was all over as the entire area was covered in smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, they saw four figures were standing where the god once stood, and one of them was another god. They were _'The God of Shinobi'_ Hashirama Senju, his wife, his younger brother, along with another Kage level shinobi named Kushina Uzumaki. Ruto was on kneeling on the ground, breathing pretty heavily, as the other two men of the group of five were helping him to his feet.

Watching his mother, Ruto could not contain himself. He rushed out to her and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug, even when he was threatening to fall over.She let out a startled yelp at this. She knew that this was her son. The Pure world did not know the concept of time. So when the time for the mortal world was rewound, all the souls of the pure world remembered what had happened.

Danzo was just watching from the sidelines with his visible eye ready to drop onto the floor and his jaw already on it's way there as the two previous Hokage went on to clap Ruto on his back and saying something to him, before they all turned back to Sarutobi, Kakashi and Danzo to discuss further plans.

He had seen many things in his life, but a **blood clone**? He had checked with the Sharingan of Shisui Uchiha, they were not clones made by any particular element, but neither were they normal **kage bunshin**. **Blood Clone** was the only option left. The blond had sealed the spirits returned by the Shinigami, then used that spirit to send into a **Kage Bunshin** with atleast three elemental base, and he didn't recognise the other hand signs he made, so there may be more to this jutsu than met the eye. It was pure genius. Suddenly he was very grateful that he had decided to in his good graces.

"Before we start the discussion, Ruto-san, can I ask you a question?"asked Danzo

"You just did Shimura-san but please continue" Ruto replied, not knowing where this was headed.

"Ruto-san why did you not bring back Yondaime-sama instead of his wife? Wouldn't he have been a better choice to have been brought back?"

"Ah, well you see, Minato used the Shiki Fuin, which caused the Yin part of the Kyuubi to be sealed inside him and him to be sealed inside the Shinigami's Stomach. If we want to make the Shinigami to agree to cut open his stomach, then we would have to either have a Kage Level shinobi to wear the mask of the death god kept inside the Uzumaki shrine on the outskirts of Konoha and do the same, or give him the sacrifice of a worshipper of Jashin."

-X-X-X-X-X-

Somewhere on the outskirts of the Earth country, a person with black skin and the bones highlighted in white suddenly sneezed for no apparent reason, which caused him to drive the sickle like object he had in his hand to plunge into his heart instead of his stomach.

He stared at the growing pool of blood beneath the person he was sacrificing to Jashin and cursed the person who was talking about him behind his back.

-X-X-X-X-X-

The summary of the entire conversation was that the people who were brought back to life would form a special ANBU squad whose very existence would be confidential. They would operate from the Senju, Namikaze and Uzumaki estates which were actually alongside each other.

It was also decided that Danzo would take care of the council for now, as Ruto was more useful out on the field than in the pit of vipers which was the council of konoha.

After the discussion, Ruto, Kushina and Sarutobi headed for Naruto's apartment, while the others went to their homes.

 **-)]X[(-**

Naruto was having a very bad day. Today the people were glaring at him more than usual. After yesterday's trip to hospital, after he was beaten by a mob thinking he was the one who caused the Uchiha massacre, the people were colder towards him. He had been thrown out of the hospital today morning. When he went shopping for a new pair of clothes, as the old ones were getting smaller, he was denied the right to buy any clothes, except for the bright 'kill me' orange jumpsuit. While he liked the colour orange in general, but the jumpsuit was just extreme. After that he wasn't even let to buy instant ramen, the only food he could buy at such cheap price that he would have some money left to buy other essentials.

And now someone just had to come knocking at the door when he was trying to sleep. He just turned around and put the pillow over his head. It must be one of those villagers who came to hurt him. He would act as if he wasn't at home and they would go away.

After a few more minutes, he finally got up. If they were finished with him, then atleast he would get to sleep on the soft hospital beds. When he opened the door, the last thing he expected was jiji to be standing there. With his grandfatherly smile, with him stood a woman with purple eyes and beautiful red hair, along with a man with three whisker marks on each side of his face, wearing the cloak like the ninja who kept the people from harming him wore(Naruto doesn't know the term ANBU till now).

"Naruto pack your things quickly. You are moving into your new house with your family."

Now Naruto may act like some stupid kid stuck up on becoming the hokage, but he was actually pretty smart (Though he was a bit too naive). The smart side of him could only be seen in battles, where he had to drop his mask to be able to survive, but it was always there. Thinking, observing, calculating his surroundings. Keeping escape routes to get out of any situation. That was how he was able to prank even the ANBU and get away with it. He was just observing how similar he looked to the two strangers.

But when the Hokage said family, hid brain all but shutdown. He was vaguely aware of how his eyes started watering a little, before the dam burst and two stream of tears went down his face. Of how he ran forward into the arms of the woman who must be his mother. He looked to damn much like her to be anyone else. Aware of how he was pounding on her chest even as she pulled him into a warm hug, the kind he had sid that it's alright, I am here and I won't let anything happen to you. The kind of hug he had always wanted someone to give him. He kept on weeping into her shirt, shouting things he didn't remember a second later, even as she ran her hand through his hair.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he calmed down enough to back away a little and see that her eyes were a little wet. He waited for a few more moments as he gained enough control over his emotions to be able to speak without choking. Not daring to hope if it turned out to be another way to torture him, he asked in a small voice, "K-Kaa-san? Are you my Okaa-san?" At her nod, he jumped back into her arms, burrowing his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, which seemed strangely soothing. Whatever happened he would not let his mother go anywhere again. Not when he just got her.

He turned his head at the sound of soft laughter, only then remembering that they were not alone. Jiji and the other man were smiling down at him. He looked the other stranger, who looked a lot like him, as a thought struck him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the person beat him to it.

"No, Naruto-kun, I am not your father." At his deflated look, he quickly added, "I am your Uncle"

"Oji-san" Naruto yelled as he ran up to him and hugged him.

After another minute, Naruto said

"Haa. The other kids always teased me for being an orphan. The looks on their faces would be priceless when I tell them about it."

"While I agree to it Naruto, but you can't tell anyone about this."said Sarutobi, "You see, Kushina-chan over here is an ANBU who is believed to be dead. If anyone gets to know that she is alive, then it can cause war with other nations. She is a legend in the ninja world. Promise me Naruto that you won't tell anyone about it"

"B-b...Oh all right."Naruto finally agreed after seeing the old man's stern look.

"If it's any consolation, then you can tell your friends after you become a genin. But not before then. Understand?" Seeing Naruto nod, he let the subject drop, for now.

"Let's pack up quickly, shall we? We have to sleep to you know."

And just like that, without any hand signs and without the telltale smoke cloud or the sound, several of Ruto's clones were standing all around them. Half of them went on to make sealing scrolls, and the others brought the things and sealed it in them.

When everything was sealed, Ruto turned around leaving the clones to do carry them. He then sweat dropped at the stars he saw in Naruto's eyes and immediately knew what was going to happen next.

"Please teach me how to do that, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease..."and continued on saying please until Ruto raised up his hand and said, "Will tomorrow be okay?"

Naruto cheered as they continued on to the Namikaze mansion, where he promptly fainted seeing the large house where he was supposed to be staying. It was a good thing that they had not merged the house with Senju and Uzumaki clan house, which were just next to the mansion. They didn't know how Naruto would have reacted then.

Ruto then broke the seal on the gate, made a few clones to clean the house and arrange the things they brought with them, went to the room he had chosen to be his, fell on the bed and then promptly fainted. Creating even a single blood clone puts a lot of pressure on your body and chakra reserves. The fact that he was even standing for as long as he was, was a miracle.

And all the time he was 'asleep', he wondered just how he would look at his old friends once again without trying to get them all in a bone crushing hug. Of course he could pass it off at being 'glad' to see the children of his 'friends' once again, but it would be awkward as hell.

Time-Travel, he decided, was a real bitch.

 **-)]X[(-**

 **AN:** Alright, so this chapter proved that I am no good with conversation part of the story. Nobody lets anyone speak such long dialogues before interrupting them.

Hizashi Hyuuga -- Well I dont really know how to make Neji's hatred go away, so I just made it so that the Hyuuga's didn't kill him when they sent him over to the hidden cloud, they marked him with the outcast seal(type of caged bird seal, just doesn't fries the brain and destroys eyes if taken out, also makes the person sterile until the seal is removed). So he was alive when he got there but committed suicide later on to prevent anyone from figuring out how to remove the seal.

Rin Nohara -- Well kakashi needed someone to stabilize his psych. I can't make Ruto do it cause he he himself needs more help than even Kakashi, the person had to see his entire family murdered in front of him and a few more things. I wont reveal just yet. And Kushina would need to be there for her son, both of them. Tobirama just wouldn't care enough (stoic bastard) and Hashirama wasn't mature enough most of the times. Well Hashirama could act mature, but only in the heat of the battle, but it won't help, would it?

Danzo Shimura -- The person was a true bastard. But whatever he did, he thought was for the benefit of Konoha. Just tinker a little bit with his thought process and you get a perfect Shinobi and advisor to the Hokage.

Shinigami Summon -- Bringing back the dead would not happen always. Most people would be let to go on in peace. Only the ones who were truly needed to stop the wars would be saved. I am thinking on some sort of limit on it too, like you can't bring back more than 4 people in an year, or only a maximum of x number of people could be brought back. The Death Seal seal won't take Ruto's life, but he would have to give the soul of someone else. Ruto would get back the Toad summons after he re-signs the contract with Jiraya. The only one summoning contract rule would still apply, but only to regular summons. As the Shinigami is a God and not a regular summon, his contract is an exception. His Rinnegan won't help. As for the why, would be revealed later on.

Minato Namikaze -- To make the Shinigami willing enough to cut his own stomach in order to let go of the spirit of the Yondaime, he would require the sacrifice of a worshipper of Jashin (I mean really, immortality? The Shinigami is sure to be pissed off enough to cut his belly open to get back at one of them). But all that depends on whether Ruto decides bring him back to life or not. Have any of you wondered just why he never used his Namikaze name even after the 4th shinobi war?


	3. Ghost Squad and an Old Friend

This AN is specially for those of you who believe that I have made Ruto a bit too powerful and did a mistake bringing back the previous Hokage along with Kushina and Mito.

OPness \-- They won't seem too OP as they would be putting on resistance seals upon themselves so that their fighting styles won't be recognised or would seem as if they are somewhat proficient with it rather than the masters that they are. They would also put on chakra siphoning seals to limit the amount of chakra they could use as well as to get an additional source of chakra for later on.

Butterfly effect \-- Well, Orochimaru usually keeps on changing his hideouts, so they can't really track them. And do you really think he won't send more spies to the village after Kabuto was captured? Then with Kimimaru(or whatever that bone boy's name was), would be really hard to kill. Even with _Mokuton_ , it would be hard to restraint him. They would face problems with Obito due to his _Kamui_ negating all attacks. Then pain and Konan would make them all break a sweat. Then Hidan's partner(the money minded akatsuki) would be an even greater problem along with Deidara(clay explosives one), these two just didn't die whatever you did. And then comes the sword ' _Samehada_ ' wielding one, Kisame Hoshigaki the ' _Tailless Tailed Beast_ '. He could grow stronger than his opponent in raw power, and it would push them to the limits to defeat him using only taijutsu. Then there's the fact that none of them would be willing to change the events as the future knowledge would help them with their plans.

The Revived fighting Past Naruto's fights \-- They are supposed to be a secret group of ANBU no-one knows about, so they can't interfere in young Naruto's fights as it would expose their group. All they can do is train him and hope for the best. Or hope that all of his teammates fall unconscious.

And they would want the boy to advance, to keep the ' _Will of Fire_ ' Burning bright throughout the village.

And I may even add the Otsutsuki's(The aliens who came to ' _reap the crop_ ' and took the 9 tailed beast and converted them to the red seed which worked like a chakra pill, the clan which Kaguya belonged to) in this fic just to see atleast someone beating all of their collective asses.

And well I would add Sasu/Saku/Civilian Council/Hyuuga council bashing to it too.

And I would add a few of my own theories about Chakra, which might make a few Assassin's Creed weapons be seen in this story.

 **Please Read This**

About Pairings -- Many people are asking for Ruto/Kushina or Ruto/Harem. I have a way to bend the plot enough to get the harem. I have added Kushina and Pakura to the pairing as I myself like these pairings. I will be reading the P.M.'s and reviews till the release of chapter 5. After that I would decide whether to change Ruto's pairings or keep with the original. Sorry I don't know how to set up a poll on a phone and net is working a bit too slow nowadays to open the site on my laptop. So review or P.M. your opinion to me on the pairing, and if you choose harem, then choose who all would be members of the said harem and the reason to add them.

The current pairings are : -

Future Naruto(Ruto)/Mei/Kushina/Pakura

Past Naruto/Hinata/Ino/fem. Haku/Temari/Kin/Tayuya/Anko/Yakumo/ Kurama(fem.kyuubi)/Samui/Shion(priestess)/Yugito/ Nibi/Koyuki Kazahana/ a few O.C.'s

Gaara/Matsuri

Shino/Fuu

Shikamaru/O.C.

Lee/Karin

Itachi/Ayame/Shizune

Choji/karui

Kiba/O.C.

Konohamaru/Hanabi

Sasuke/lightning(crispy hot sex scene, electrocuted to death afterwards. I really don't like him and therefore no 'real' pairings for him, Sasuke/Sakura would still be there but in a way not many would expect)

And please no Gay pairings. I cannot write those as I do not want to imagine those scenes. I have got nothing against LGBT, but I am not into it.

And whoever is sending me those messages (won't take name) to add Naruto/Kiba, please stop. I mean seriously. Kiba?

One more thing, I think that the fate Mizuki suffered and the council is in for, is a bit too little for my taste. So I **changed the previous chapter a bit** and am going to let Naruto have a free run over him. As for the civilian council, they are in for deep shit. You will have a nice laugh seeing them the way they would end up. I got the idea for the civilian council bashing from the story, 'Naruto One Man Team'. I would recommend for others to read this story, the heavy character bashing present in there is pretty funny, although the story only goes on till the Sasuke retrieval arc, it is still pretty good.

 **-)]X[(-**

Person Speaking "Hello"

Thoughts or message ' _Hello_ '

Scene change ' **-)]X[(-** '

Change of POV ' **-{]X[}-** '

Jutsu " **Kage Bunshin** "

Biju speak " ** _Bastard_** "

Long range communication(Radio or seals) " _Hello_ "

(Supposed to be) funny scene -X-X-X-X-X-X-

 **-)]X[(-**

 **Ghost Squad and an Old Friend**

The sun rises every morning and falls every evening. This was something taken for granted. It was what started the normal days and the not-so-normal ones. It was the same in peaceful times and in war.

For most people, they would wake up and go through the regular grind.

For others it would be the day that changed their lives

On a regular day, Naruto would get up, brush his teeth, shower, eat and then head off to the academy. While he was there, he would ask Sakura out on a date, sleep during the classes only to get yelled at by Iruka-sensei for the same. He would also devote the time given for reading texts, to plan new pranks to test his skills against some experienced shinobi.

Or that was how it was supposed to be.

He did not want to even wake up. The bed was just too comfortable for him...Unlike the bed of his apartment.

' _I must have died and be in heaven...This bed is just too comfortable to be_ _mine.._.'

It was that thought that woke him up.

When he woke up, he felt another presence nearby. Turning, he saw a woman in his bed, with her arms around him and holding him close.

He did the only thing he could think about.

He Screamed.

And suddenly he felt himself being dragged into a hug. He struggled thinking that they would hurt him again. But their grip did not slacken. In fact it only grew tighter. Slowly, the strength started leaving him. He started to calm down. As he did, the events of the day before started coming back.

He dared to open his eyes and saw his mother smiling down at him.

His _Mother._

She had not abandoned him as the villagers said. The fact that there was someone who loved him, who did not want to hurt him was just too much for the poor boy. He broke down in his mother's arms. Buried in her chest, he cried his heart out. Trying to soak up as much of her as possible before she vanished again, he tightened his arms around her back. Whatever happened, he would not let her go. Not when he just got her back.

That is when he decided. He would protect all his precious people. He would train to be the strong enough to save anyone close to him.

Even if it took his life.

 **-)]X[(-**

 _"Shikamaru!"_

 _Horror twisted his heart as a familiar figure shoved him away, darting in front of the oncoming Chidori._

 _"Shika, no! Move!"_

 _The Nara glanced back a heartbeat before the attack struck, a smirk playing on the man's lips even as dark brown eyes met cerulean blue. And then blue-white lightning seemed to explode in front of them, engulfing the Jonin Commander as Sasuke's hand thrust clean through Shika's chest. Streaks of lightning spread outward like snakes, wrapping around arms and legs and twisting them to awkward angles._

 _Through it all, he stayed frozen to the ground, breath frozen in his lungs as the lightning died and a broken body tilted backwards. He barely managed to pull enough brain cells together to catch the deadweight before the pineapple haired man hit the ground._

 _"S-Shika?"_

 _His eyes drifted to the gaping bloody hole in the Nara's chest, seeing the damning injury and smelling the sickening scent of burnt flesh but not comprehending. This was Shikamaru, his partner in the pranks, his rival in strategy making, his ANBU teammate,his friend, his brother, and this was not supposed to happen._

 _"T-Troublesome" Shocked blue eyes flickered back up to meet almost lifeless brown, the light inside them fading fast even as the Nara's gaze clung desperately to his. "Don't you dare..." he said in a raspy voice, crimson spilling from his mouth and staining his lips. "Let him win. Naruto."_

 _And then he was gone, brown eyes becoming sightless as the shinigami finally took his soul, last spark of life spluttered and died, his entire body turning slack._

 _He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't hear anything as he strained his ears in vain to catch the telltale breaths from the prone figure he was crouching over save for the harsh raucous laughter of the man standing only steps away from them._

 _"kukuku...Now he's gone too, dobe. Another one you led to his death. Another one you killed. When will you learn your lesson? It is futile to stand against me. This one's last of your pawns too, was he not? Or do you have another one to sacri-"_

 _In the next moment, all he could hear was screaming and he barely registered that the agonized sounds splitting the air were coming from his own throat as he hurtled at the mocking figure with a vengeance, insanity threatening to conquer his mind. Yet still, still he could hear the sound of mad laughter, cutting into him with terrifying accuracy because Orochimaru was right, it was his fault, his fault again, and once more he had lost another of his precious people, lost the last of whom he had sworn to protect-_

Ruto woke up, gasping for breath. There was another nightmare. He had been having them ever since Kakashi's death.

Looking at the clock, he found it was 7:30. He had been sleeping for over 6 hours. It was better than he had been having for the past few years. 4-5 hours after he became an ANBU, 2-3 after he was 'training' to become the Hokage(more like Kakashi dumping the paperwork on him) and less than 2 hours of sleep after the Orochimaru incident.

' _Better get up_. _Need to make plans to fuck with the council and then start with Naruto's Training._ _Will have to oversee the training of others too. Others except Sakura and the Uchiha, that is. Hmm didn't ask about that from jiji yesterday. Well no matter, I have a total of four years for all that anyway. Need to check up on ka-Kushina, will have to remember to address her this way. She must be in shock over what happened in the future...Damn that bastard. I will kill him the first chance I get to do so._ '

He got up, brushed his teeth, showered, and got down for breakfast. Almost eagerly so, as he couldn't wait to see Naruto's Face when he came to know that he would be living with three people who were thought to be dead.

A girlish scream informed him that he had missed that chance. Chuckling to himself, he headed towards the dining hall.

It was not as big as most people would think. The clan was practically non-existent at that time. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki being the last of their clans in Konoha(other Uzumaki's were still out there, but Minato was the last of his clan). It whole compound was a little smaller than Naruto's previous apartment complex. The dining hall itself was a little bigger than Naruto's room.

In the center of the said hall stood Naruto, mouth wide open, rubbing his eyes to clear them to see if it was an illusion. He couldn't believe his eyes, on the dining table sat the first and second hokage, along with a woman who looked a lot like his kaa-chan. He took in their appearances while they sat there with blank faces, doing their work mechanically, almost like a zombie.

After regaining the use of his body, he quickly ran and hid behind Kushina, who had to bite her lip to not outright laugh.

When Naruto began quivering and mumbling ' _there are no ghosts, it's only a genjutsu_ ' she couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing, as did the others. Seeing that his kaa-chan was comfortable around the _'ghosts'_ , he slowly came out from behind her and went over to Hashirama, pinched him on his legs, and quickly ran back to his former position behind his mother's legs. By this point of time, Hashirama was rolling on the floor laughing, Mito along wih Ruto and Kushina were also laughing, but in a more controlled manner, and even Tobirama's lips had a small smile playing across them (stoic bastard).

Finally getting himself under control, the older Senju wiped a tear off his eye before saying, "We are not ghosts Naruto-kun. We are alive and kicking human beings just like you and your mother. The shinigami owes your uncle quite a few favours and so he let us live. He even brought you your kaa-chan back, does that make her a ghost?"

Naruto looked at Kushina, and seeing her nod, he seemed to visibly relax. After that they all sat down for the breakfast. Kushina made the younger blond sit in her lap and fed him herself. It was a silent affair for the most part, with Naruto trying to absorb as much affection from the redhead as possible.

After breakfast, Ruto decided that it was time. He asked, "So Naruto, tell me...how would you like to be trained by all of us?"

Naruto thought about it a bit. He wanted to get stronger, stronger than the people who would want to hurt his precious people. Strong enough to be able to protect them all. And who better than the previous Hokage's, and his own family? It wasn't even a question of 'if', but 'when'. And so, without any further thought, he almost shouted in excitement, "When can we start?".

"In a few weeks time, Naruto. You do need the time to eat healthy food. and then we need to awaken your Kekkai Genkai's so 5hat we can train you in them too." With this said, Ruto turned to talk to Kushina for a bit, when Naruto suddenly jumped on his back for a jump.

Already having a foot lifted to turn, and not expecting the extra weight on his back, caused Ruto to stumble, and grab anything he could to not fall. Unfortunately for him, his hands fell on Kushina's chest, making her lose her balance too, and both of them fell to the floor just like that.

Ruto landed on top of Kushina with his hands on her bust, causing her to moan. He tried to get up, but ended but adding more weight on his hands and squeezing her boobs, causing her to moan in pleasure. That was when the additional weight of Naruto fell on them, causing Ruto to once again fall forward, but this time their lips met. Both of them had their mouths parted, so their tongues met.

Kushina couldn't help it, she started to kiss him. She knew it was wrong, but couldn't stop herself. It was almost as if there was an outside force pushing them together, as if they were fated to be. She quickly began a cavity search in his mouth with her tongue, memorizing every tiny detail present therein, moaning even more when his hands jerked in surprise, stretching her boobs. It felt just so wonderful.

For Ruto, it was like a dream come true. He had a crush on her from the first time they met in his mindscape. And now she was kissing him. on the mouth. With her tongue. He was having a mental battle with himself. To not betray Hinata or to just give in, like his wife would've wanted him to, to not live in the past like his sensei. To move on in life and be happy. In the end, he decided to just give in and returned the kiss with all hus passion.

However, just like all nice things, this had to come to an end. A cough from above alerted them to their surroundings once more.

Quickly standing up, she adjusted her dress and looked down to see Ruto with a dazed expression on his face, along with Naruto who looked at them in shock, and then gave his signature foxy grin with a thumbs up and said, "I approve".

Her face turned as red as her hair, and then started inventing new colours of red when she saw Mito smiling at her sweetly, a bit too sweetly with an expression that said, _'We're gonna have a long talk'_.

As for Ruto, his brain had rebooted after all the emotional mess and was currently beating himself over and over again in his mindscape for _'taking advantage of his Kushi-chan'_ even after all that had happened to her in his past. He was so busy beating himself black and blue, that he didn't even notice how he called her _'his'_.

They were not able to look at each other for the whole week without blushing like mad.

 **-)]X[(-**

 _'Now to get some new equipment for all of us'_ Ruto thought, while he and the rest of the group was moving towards the shopping district of the village. They had donned the normal attire any ANBU wore while in the village, even the cloaks. They were catching a lot of attention from the populace due to their weird masks. They didn't have any normal animal mask, instead, their masks depicted their speciality.

Hashirama was wearing a mask with a forest engraved on it. It contained everything, from the trees to the animals and even the birds. Mito wore a masks with many seals painted on them, some of which could be identified as durability and genjutsu seals. The genjutsu seals turned her hair from a fiery red to midnight black. Tobirama's mask didn't have anything painted on it, but was blue coloured instead of the regular white. Kushina's mask depicted two crossed blades with an explosion taking place in the background, painting it red with blood. To anyone that knew her, it was a clear indication as to who she was, if her blood red hair were not enough, that is.

As for Ruto, his mask depicted the Shinigami in all his deathly glory. Anyone who was injured during the Kyuubi attack would have recognised the death god. Afterall, he was what took away their beloved Yondaime from them. He had chosen it after much thinking as he was pretty average when compared to the others in Nin, Tai, Ken, and Fuinjutsu. The only other thing he had was the Kyuubi, which he thought would be better suited for Naruto when he joined the ANBU, and his Shinigami summoning contract. The choice was obvious.

They made their way to the shopping district of the village.

They had divided the things to be bought amoung themselves. Mito was to buy the Fuinjutsu material and books, along with clothes for the group, Kushina looked out the swords and bokken, the elder Senju searched out the armour for everyone while Tobirama saw to other Equipment. Ruto was left to gather other essentials. He also keptan eye out for his own clothes. He was never comfortable with letting anyone else getting his things for him.

As he was walking around the village, he saw something which caught his eye instantly. A black coloured armour with a hooded shirt underneath, with the end of the hood looking like an beak of an eagle. There was a V- shape made by white with a red strip in the center going from around the neck to the stomach. The red bandages sort of thing which were wrapped around the stomach area flew behind with the wind. The cloth around the arm and leg region seemed just perfect. Loose enough to not restrict movement and conceal many weapons, and tight enough to not get in the way. Black boots finished off the set.(Yep, I am an Assassin's Creed fan. See profile pic to get an idea of how the dress looked)

He could feel something going down his chin. Removing his mask a bit and bringing up a hand to wipe it away, he saw that his hand was a bit wet.

Was he drooling at the sight of clothes?

Yes. Yes he was.

But in his defence, they looked juat way too good.

Seeing the sign of the shop, he realised that the shop belonged to Tenten's family, the only shop that served him when he was younger.

Making his way inside The Flying Dragon, he quickly sought out her father. Jokuro Higurashi was a big burly man with tanned skin from spending all those hours making those beauties called swords. Finding him near the back of the shop, picking out a bokken for his daughter, who was standing to the side.

"Higurashi-san, may I enquire as to how much the armour standing in the showcase would cost?"

"Oh that, well it would cost you 45,000 Ryo. Will that be all sir?"

"No, I would like to place an order for a weapon, and my teammates would like a few things of their own." Ruto flared his chakra in a pattern they had decided only a few days ago, and his entire squad appeared around him in a few seconds.

"Gather up all that you need, while I show him the design of the new weapon."

As the rest nodded, he moved towards Jokuro and spread out the designs he and Tobirama had made using Naruto's suggestions as a base. A child's imagination is always the best source of inspiration. They be extremely useful to kill a person without using chakra. It was decided that they would try their best to not use chakra as it could warn any shinobi that a person with extremely high chakra reserves was nearby.

"Wow! Who made these designs? These hidden arm-blades(Assassin's Creed-hidden blades) can easily outclass any kunai to the throat. But what's with these crossbows? You can't carry around arrows with you all the time you know"Jokuro said.

"Yes we know. That is why we will be using chakra to form those arrows. Our chakra is extremely dense, to such a degree that it can take physical shape. It also ensures that it can't be used against us if taken away during the heat of the battle." Ruto replied.

"I must say these weapons are the work of a genius. um.. I am sorry, I did not catch your name."

"That's because I never gave one. I am Hakai(meaning destruction or destroy), and these are my teammates Moku(Hashirama), Fuin(Mito), Sui(Tobirama) and Ken(Kushina)."

"You must be new to Konoha, I know every ANBU over here, most of them buy from me actually." Jokuro boasted.

"No. We have been present in the village for a pretty long time. We stayed undercover till now, but Hokage-sama wants to reveal us to the world now. He wants to show the world that we truly are the strongest hidden village in the elemental nations"

"Oh. Well good luck to you in making your name in the world. With these kinds of weapons, it would become pretty easy. These pieces of art-"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 **Somewhere near Kaze no Kuni**

A person who looked a lot like a teen(but was not) sneezed, and immediately cursed. He was working on his new human puppetand was taking out their heart to preserve their kekkei Genkai's, when he accidentally cut it in half. Then a troubling thought hit him.

 _'I made myself into a puppet, so how was I able to sneeze?'_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

 **Same Time, Unknown Location**

A blond haired man suddenly sneezed for no apparent reason, closing his eyes for a moment. Ehen he opened his eyes again, all he saw was the chunks of flesh and blood littered on the ground.

"Motherfucking bastard! When I find the one who was speaking about me behind my back, I would kill them with my oen bare hands, without even giving them the pleasure of seeing my art, just like they took it from me."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"-will be completed in around a week or two. You want five pairs of each right?"

"Make that six, we are training a family member to use them as well as we can." He then got out a small pouch he had sealed on his wrist, handed it over to the blacksmith and said, " And make those knifes and any other equipment we order from this metal. It is called Organic Metal, the material our clan used to forge all our weapons from. Provide it with chakra and it will start growing. Please don't use this metal for any other purpose, our clan has kept it secret for a long time and I would like to keep it that way. I trust you Jokuro-san, don't break my trust."

Jokuro nodded and reverently took the piece of metal, holding it with reverance. He knew about organic metal. It was a type of chakra metal which had a lot of seals placed on their ore. He also knew that it belonged to the Uzumaki clan. His father was the one who repaired Kushina's blade afterall.

At the thought of Kushina, another Uzumaki came to his mind. He didn't know whether he should ask the question or not, but then curiosity got the best of him. He asked, "Are you going to take that boy in? He is a nice child you know, just needs a family's love. He won't cause-"

Ruto was touched that someone actually thought nice of him, but he decided to stop him right there.

"Who do you think we were gonna train?"

At that time the rest of them arrived at the counter and showed what all they were buying.

"The total for all that would be 3,53,000. But due to an offer going on in the shop currently, you get 20% off on this, rounding it off to 2,82,400."

"Thank you. We will be visiting again soon." Ruto said as they sealed everything they had bought into the seals they had made on their arms and moved out.

As they moved out, Inu appeared before them in a shunshin.

"Hakai-san, the Hokage has asked you and your squad to be reach him as doon as possible" with that Inu disappeared, once again in a shunshin.

A crowd had gathered around their spot, all eager to get a look at and guess who the new ANBU might be. They all got a pretty impressive show when the shadows around the said ANBU started to rise, wrapping around them almost like the Nara's **K** **age no Sasu Jutsu** (Shadow Strangling Jutsu), only much denser, and it covered their entire body instead of just till the necks. Then it slowly started to deform and sink back to the ground, revealing them to no longer be present over there.

It was the end result of a seal Ruto had tried to make to copy the said jutsu, but ended up with a new version of Shunshin, if you can call it that. It takes a huge amount of chakra, but allows the user to travel within the shadows, the greatest strength of an assassin taken a bit too literally. It was the technique he used to creep up on Sasuke after the other kage's had engaged him in combat to seal away his soul.

 **-)]X[(-**

 **Hokage's Office**

A few moments later, the shadows rose up again within the office of the _Sandaime_ , making 5 distinct figures. When they receaded back into the ground, they revealed the newly formed ANBU squad, and the best squad to exist till date, of that they were sure of.

The elderly kage made a hand gesture indicating the hidden ANBU to leave the room. As soon as they did that, he placed a privacy seal after which the group took off their masks.

"Ahh feels so much better. I never liked wearing masks." said Kushina.

"What's the matter Hiruzen? why have you called us here?"asked Tobirama.

"Well about that, there are a few reasons. The most major of them being your official names and ninja registrations. You can't go around with your former names Tobirama-sensei, Hashirama-sensei, Mito-sama. You must choose new names. Here are the registration forms for you. I have filled the rest, you just need to sign your name on it." said the Sarutobi clan head.

"I will call myself Gin Senju, Tobirama can take the name Aizen Senju, about Mito though... she can take the name Rias Uzumaki-Senju" said Hashirama/Gin.

"The next matter is the name of your squad, all ANBU squads have a codename based on what they specialise in. As you all have all your bases covered, what do you think you should be called?"

"Well seeing the fact that all of us are not even supposed to be alive in this timeline, we are all like ghosts. We can call ourselfs the Ghost Squad." Said Ruto.

"Now the most important matter. Ruto, what you had suspected has turned out to be true."

"I thought as much. This makes our job that much harder." Seeing the confused look on others faces, he elaborated, "In the future the balance between the pure and impure world was destroyed. It meant that any dead person's soul could cross over between the two, if his or her will to live was very high. The souls which went to hell and became 'true' demons, could also come out of there and could wreak havoc undetected on the Elemental nations as all the ninja were dead and it would take a long time to train new ones. It seems that even reversing the time was not able to completely heal the damage." Then looking at Hiruzen he asked, "So who was it?"

"Mikoto Uchiha, the Kawarami no Mikoto..."


End file.
